Breath in, Breath out
by Torchwhomolly
Summary: This is an AU where Jack is a famous actor and Ianto is a singer who's trying to become famous. What will happen when they will met ? Is Fame, gonna tear them appart ? Right not really a good summary sorry. Please R&R sorry for the mistakes I'm French. Jack/Ianto, maybe some Tosh/Owen (because I love them) Gwen/Rhys and other characters...
1. Meeting

**Hi, this is what came to my mind yesterday. I was watching a Fanvid : Breath in Breath out by cleo22121 on youtube ( you should watch it;) ). Hope you will like it. I don't know how many chapter there will be. Sorry again if there are mistakes I'm French ^^' The song I'm using in this chapter is Broken Strings by James Morrison. ( If you're intrested ;) ) **

**Reviews are more than welcome, please tell me what you think about it and if you like Janto I wrote an other story wich is a couple of one shots before, during, after or about the episods of the TV Show, it is Janto's stories. **

**Right, hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. xx**

Jack Harkness was sitting at the bar. The week had been difficult, being on set most of the days. He loved filming really he did but sometimes it felt like he was out of the real world. Like being stuck in a bubble, kept in, apart from the other side were people lived, lived a real lives with partners, children, family. Lives full of love and normality.

He loved his life, it was what he had work so hard for but sometimes he wished he wasn't being seen as the big flirt, the guy who just couldn't settle down for a week, the arrogant prat. Yes he had fame and money but what he wanted, really wanted, was people to realise that he was more than a pretty face who didn't care about art. He wished he could just walk in a pub in the middle of London without causing a riot. He wasn't about to lie, it was thrilling to know that people loved you, admired you. But sometime he feared that nobody could see what was behind the mask, the real him. And in the darkest place, he thought that maybe he was going to lose himself for this figure.

Maybe this little pub, lost in the big city of Cardiff was his little peace of heaven. A place where ear-splitting screams wouldn't be keeping him from hearing his own thoughts. He loved being here, nobody knew him here, well nobody knew the famous him. Here he was just Jack, a random bloke sitting in the corner, drinking whiskey. He just had to wear casual cloths and avoid the paps all the way to the bar and he would be this normal guy he was before. The light was low here nobody had recognised him yet.

This pub was a small one, many would think it was an insignifiant bar were losers would hang out. But actually there were something in the atmosphere emitting from here, something that made you comfortable. The only thing remarkable was a black grand piano throning at the centre of the room. It was old but magnificent in its own way. A very few people was having a drink now, some girls gossiping and blokes talking about what sounded like rugby.

The sound of the piano's keyboard cut Jack from his moody thoughts. He didn't know this melody but he thought it was beautiful.

His head snapped toward the player when he heard a male's voice starting to sing.

"Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me

Now I can't feel anything

When I love you,

It's so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking,

It's the voice of someone else"

A young man was sitting there, eyes closed. His voice was low almost… shy.

"Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack could hear pain in his voice, as if he was singing it for someone that had hurt him. But his voice was beautiful.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

His voice was becoming more powerful, his eyes still closed, forgetting the out side world and concentrating on music, only music. The pub was quiet, every eyes turned on him.

"Oh what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes from him, not only did he had an amazing voice but he was also so beautiful. He was dying to see his eyes, to know his name.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell something that ain't real

Well the truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know it's too late (too late)"

Every word leaving his mouth was more powerful than the former.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Well truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

He was clearly loosing himself into the music, all that seems to matter was singing, getting those words out of his chest, out of his heart. Then, in a whisper, he sang the two last sentences.

"Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again"

He slowly opened his eyes, deep blue watering eyes looking at the room where loud claps broke the silence. Jack's own eyes were filling with unshed tears. He turned toward the barmaid.

"Who is he ?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

" His name is Ianto, he come here almost every night. He was here before me, I think he knows the owner. A great guy. He is handsome isn't he ?" The barmaid replied a genuine grin on his face.

"Yeah" Jack replied absently as his gaze followed Ianto throughout the pub.

The young man leaned against a metallic pillar. He was wearing a red jersey, a black tight jeans and black Rangers. Not really the type to playing piano but he did looked handsome. 'Red is definitely his colour' Jack thought. He spotted a taller man standing next to Ianto, they seemed to know each other well as they hugged.

"Are you wondering if they are together ?" Asked the barmaid with a playfully tone.

"Are they ?" Jack replied, dryly.

" Nope. Marc is Ianto's best friend. Wherever Ianto is, Marc is not far, and vice versa." He answered.

" You seem to no them well" Jack chuckled.

" They are here every night as I told you." The barmaid smiled.

" Okay, er… what is your name ?"

" Scott"

"Okay, Scott, do you know what they usually drink ?" Jack asked, a charming smile on his face.

" Bears, they are Welsh after all" Scott smiled.

" Right get them a beer will you ? Thanks"

A few minutes later, Scott came back and from the other side of the room, Ianto raised his glass to Jack. Nodding thankfully. Jack smiled and raised his glass back.

He only had to wait a little more before Marc dragged Ianto to him.

" Thanks for the drinks" he said with a high pitched Welsh accent.

" You're welcome" Jack smiled.

" I'm Marc, and this is Ianto. Ianto Jones. And you are ?" Marc said.

" Jack" the actor smiled not leaving Ianto's eyes once.

Biting his lips,"Hi" Ianto said, with a little smile.

The three man started to talked and Jack flirted with Ianto none too subtly.

"Right, sorry mates I have to go home. Jack, it's been a pleasure, thanks for the drinks." Marc said, getting up and shaking Jack's hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And then again I wouldn't do anything you two do anyway" he laugh and walked to the door. Ianto watched him leave and sword under his breath. Then he turned to Jack.

"Sorry about that he can be such a twat" he chuckled a little embarrassed.

" I heard you sing, it was quite impressive" Jack said.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah ! And your skills at piano are too" Jack replied a cheeky smile on his face.

" Flattery will get you no where" Ianto smiled, in a flirtatious tone.

" Really ?" Jack leaned closer, eyes gazing to Ianto's lips.

" Yeah…" he replied absently

" Can't blame a man for trying, can you ?" Jack leaned even closer, his lips a inch from Ianto's.

Alcohol bas affecting both of their body and mind.

" I suppose" the Welshman smiled.

" You know it´s getting late" Jack smiled, drawing back a little.

" Well, maybe we should make the most of it then" Ianto replied in a husky voice before grabbing Jack's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

Jack throw a ticket on the bar to pay the drinks and let Ianto dragged him out of the pub. The young man slammed him to a little alleyway's dirty wall, covering his body with his own. They keep on kissing for a few minutes before drawing back catching their breath and chuckling.

" Wanna go back to mine, maybe I could show you the extent of my skills" Ianto said with a husky voice, trailing kisses down Jack's neck, biting gently the pulse point.

" Why not ? Love a man with many competences" Jack laughed.

Ianto chuckled in response and took his hand to lead him to what seemed to becoming an incredible night.


	2. It couldn't be him, could it ?

**Alright, this is a new chapter, sorry it's been a long time but I wanted to make sure that this was good enough ( I hope) to post it. Hope you will like it. Please Review even if it's to tell me it's rubish, I really need to know what you think about it. **

**Thanks for reading it anyway. **

**Chapter 2: It couldn't be him, could it ?**

Ianto stretched out, feeling groggy. His head ached like hell and his whole body was sore. He turned his head and buried it in the pillow. An unfamiliar scent was emitting from his sheets. It was a musky smell, mixed with an expensive aftershave. What a manly scent ! It wrapped around him, surrounding him. Ianto found himself smiling. He loved it, it made him feel so good, rocking him, even if he had a bloody hangover. What the hell he had been up to last night ?

Flows of memories washed around him. He had been at "The Stopwatch" with Marc, like most of the evenings. He had sung, again not something unusual. He had had a few drinks, maybe too many if you asked him now. And then ? Oh yes… he had picked up a completely stranger, brought him back home and shagged him senseless all night. Alright… THAT was so very unlike him.

Ianto Jones wasn't the one night stand kind of guy m. Ianto Jones wasn't good at casual, never had been. Hopelessly, Ianto Jones was a romantic man. That must be why he always ended up broken hearted.

He sighed not feeling the warmth of an other body beside him. What did he expect ? Really ? As if this handsome, so sexy, man would have waked him up with a gentle kiss and made him breakfast. As if they would have spend the day in bed, talking and kissing and doing other more physical activities. How delusional of him.

Ianto groaned loudly. This morning wasn't starting well. A pounding headache and deception first thing in the morning, great. He rolled in his king-size bed, trying to find the courage to get up. Something rough touched his cheek instead of the soft fabric of his pillow. Ianto cracked an eye open and tried to read what was written on this small piece of paper.

_"Sorry I had to go to work.__  
><em>_Hope I didn't wear you out yesterday. ;)__  
><em>_Maybe we could catch up sometimes, for another performance.__  
><em>_See you around, Ianto Jones.__Jack H"_

There was a signature at the bottom of the bottom that seemed strangely familiar but he was far too much tired to think about it. He wasn't ready to deal with false excuses anyway. Even if that stranger had written that he wanted to see him again it was surely juts a line, wasn't it ? 'Well at least he let a note before running away like a thief.' He thought.  
>He put the note on the nightstand, got up and walked to the kitchen.<br>7:30 he read on the clock of his microwave. "God" he cursed. He didn't even have to work today. But he didn't feel like going back to bed either.

The morning light was already illuminating his flat. "A sunny day in Cardiff in the middle of autumn, who would have thought it could be possible" he said to himself, chuckling.  
>Ianto's apartment wasn't really special. But he liked it, somehow it was unique, his own little world l where he could hide when things got tough. That seemed to happen more often these days. Actually his bed was in the same room as his kitchen and his lounge only his bathroom and laundry room were separated.<p>

He put some milk and cereals in a bowl and put the coffee machine on. He loved drinking and making coffee and he wasn't being vain when he said that he made the best coffee in all Cardiff maybe in the all United Kingdom if you asked Marc. Because it was the truth, Ianto Jones was the coffee God, and coffee was definitely sacred.

He sat on his couch, bowl in one hand, remote in the other, spoon clasped between his lips, waiting for the coffee machine to work its magic. He switched on the TV and zapped until he found and interesting Chanel.  
>He vaguely registered that the speaker was expecting a famous actor for an interview before he heard the coffee machine beeping. He put his bowl on the table and walked to his kitchen counter. The fantastic smell of coffee was overwhelming.<br>He went to pick up the night before retreating to his previous stand on the couch.

He read it again and again. The signature part was confusing. It had been done as if it was something so usual that it became a habit. As in an… autograph maybe ? "Yeah right Ianto, as if you had shagged a famous actor last night. Stop dreaming" he muttered and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.  
>And anyway how could anyone flirt that much on a note ?!<p>

He didn't notice the loud claps and whistles coming from his TV as the famous personality came on stage. Actually he wasn't watching or even listening the emission, too busy daydreaming about that gorgeous land he spend the previous night with.  
>The journey to his flat was blurry but the sex part was perfectly clear. Whaou ! A hell of a good night !<br>He smiled as flash of memories came to his minds Blue eyes looking deep in his, filled with so much lust. Soft lips kissing every inch of his body. Moaned filling his bedroom. And that voice whispering dirty little things in his ears. What… wait a minute… THAT VOICE ?!

He finally made the link with the voice of the man on the TV who had been speaking for the past minutes. He snapped his head up.

Jack Harkness, handsome man, incredible actor and atrocious flirt was sitting there, talking about his last role on TV.

No it couldn't be possible ! It couldn't have been HIM! No way ! His mind was just messing with him.

Jack Harkness didn't hang out in little and insignificant pub lost in Cardiff. Jack Harkness was the pig party with champaign flowing kind of guy. And he wouldn't pay attention to Ianto, never to a guy like Ianto. He liked class, rich, famous and handsome men. Not some random bloke who worked in a shabby coffee shop to pay his rent, who had quit university, desperately dreaming that he might become a singer. And anyway it couldn't be him so why bother ?

However he decided to listen instead of getting upset other ridiculous ideas.

_"__  
><em>_- So Jack, you wasn't at John's party last night.__  
><em>_- No, it was just one of his excuse to get really drunk and rubbing on me. I wasn't in the mood.__  
><em>_The speaker and the audience laugh while Jack smile genuinely.__  
><em>_- So what did you do instead ? Had a quiet night in with Myfanwy ?__  
><em>_- No actually I was in Cardiff in a small pub.__  
><em>_- Really ? What's its name ?__  
><em>_- Sorry, I'd love to boost their popularity but I'd like to keep that place to myself. But let me tell you that they have a great singer there that I'd love to hear again. Totally worth the journey.__  
><em>_Jack winked at the camera, a dashing smile on his face."_

In Cardiff? Last night ? A great singer ?  
>It couldn't really be him, could it ?<p>

**A/N : I'll try to post every week if I can do it more often. **


	3. Here We Go Again

**Hi, I'm really sorry it's almost been 2 weeks but I've been extremely busy and I wanted to make a long chapter so here it is. Hope you'll enjoy it please R&R I'm not very confident about this one. **

Chapter 3: Here we go again.

Jack sighed as he dropped his keys on the table by his flat's door, exhausted. His dog, Myfanwy, barked happily at his sight and ran to him, desperately asking for attention.

"Hi My, how are you good girl ? " Jack smiled, taking her in his arms and petting her head. She licked his cheek in what seemed to be a kiss.

" Yeah, yeah missed you too. I hope you have behaved yourself with uncle Owen while I was away".

Jack had been in New-York for a month playing in the new TV-show, _Behind Closed Doors_. It's been quite a success actually, secret life of the New-Yorker's elit had always thrilled people and he had had a lot of fun. But he was happy to be home, with his dog, his things, his comfort. Even if he was American, New-York's busy atmosphere was overwhelming, and not in a good way. It was like the city never slept. At least, working had kept his thoughts from wandering towards a certain handsome Welshman.

Saying that Jack was obsessed by Ianto wasn't an euphemism. He couldn't stop thinking and talking about how gorgeous he was, how well he sang, how good had been their night together. And that was driving Owen crazy. He certainly didn't want to picture Jack shagging a stranger in his mind, thank you very much. Most people wouldn't mind but Owen didn't want to hear about Jack Harkness' sex life. However, by being his closest friend that seemed to be inevitable.

It's been a while since Jack had been so obsessed by somebody. Jack Harkness flirted with everything that's got a pulse and shagged around but he wasn't the kind of guy who would brood over a nice one night stand for weeks. But he actually was. Owen was taken aback and frankly annoyed. He had had to stand Jack's brooding about that guy for a month before he went to America. Jack could be a right pain in the arse when he wanted. Hearing Jack talking again and again about tha t Ianto every fucking minutes was pissing him. And a frustrated Jack was the worst thing that could happen to you.

Jack left his bag beside the door and walked into his flat, talking to his dog with a high-pitched, ridiculous, voice. Owen was sitting in his couch, a beer in one hand, watching TV.

"Hiya !" Jack saluted, spotting his friend.  
>"Hello ! Thank god you're here, now I can finally go home." Owen replied<br>" I'm pleased to see you too Owen. My fly was okay thanks for asking" smiled Jack, a sarcastic tone in his voice. Owen just growled in respond.  
>" You know you spend far too much time with dogs, it's like you're becoming one of them" chuckled Jack.<br>"You were the one fussing me to take care of your dog. Your fault mate" Owen replied.  
>"Oh yes but I want the best for my little princess. Owen took good care of you, didn't he pet ?" Replied Jack, smiling at his dog and scratching her, bellow the chin. The ridiculous voice came back.<br>"You're hopeless with that dog" Owen sighed.  
>"Whatever" replied Jack not looking at him.<br>" Tomorrow there is the first diffusion of _There Is Nothing Surgery Can Do_, are you coming ?"  
>"Of course ! Wouldn't miss that for the world ! You're a great actor and this is a great movie" Jack smiled, his true heart-full smile.<br>"Thanks mate" Owen replied hugging him quickly.  
>" Okay this is my clue to go home. We are getting far too much emotional" he chuckled before petting Myfanwy one last time and leaving, shooting goodbyes on his way.<p>

Jack sighed, putting his complaining dog on the floor and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He had to call his concierge to get his luggage.

"Hi Henry, sorry it's late but can you get me my luggage please ?" Jack asked politely.  
>" Good evening Mr. Harkness, it's alright. I'm on my way" replied Henry with a professional voice.<br>"Thank you" Jack said, hanging up.

Henry Vanston was a good man. He had always worked here as far as Jack could remember. Always ready, here when you needed him. Perfectly dressed in his well-tailored suit. Even if he was in his sixties he was still quite fit and impressive. Professional but friendly. Charming but not insistent. The perfect concierge. A good man, a good husband and a good father.

A polite knock cut Jack out of his thoughts. He walked quickly to the door not wanting to hold Henry any longer. It was already late.

" Thank you Henry, sorry you'll be late for dinner because of me. Elizabeth will not be happy" apologised Jack  
>" Don't worry Mr Harkness she'll understand" replied Henry with a reassuring smile, handing Jack his bags.<p>

Jack was about to ask how was Henry's wife and daughters but a loud John Hart stepped out of the elevator.

"Jackie Boy, heard that you were back in town !" John said, half screaming. 'Great he is drunk' thought Jack.  
>" John ! I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you but my mum always told me not to lie" Jack replied smiling.<br>" Ah Ah very funny Harkness, it almost made me laugh" John replied, walking pas Jack into the flat, inviting himself in. Jack must have looked annoyed because Henry offered his help.  
>"Do you want me to take care of him ?" He asked.<br>" No don't worry, I'll be fine" smiled Jack.  
>" It's okay you can go home. Say hello to Elizabeth and the girls" Jack continued, squeezing quickly his shoulder.<br>" Good night Mr Harkness" Henry replied walking casually to the elevator.  
>Jack chuckled softly, as he said, always here if you needed him. But his smile soon fell off his face as he remembered John. God he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.<p>

He walked back in his flat, letting his bags next to the other. As he stepped in his lounge, John put some music, far too loud for his and his neighbours' liking, and began to dance. Being drunk made him looked more like a completely idiot wiggling furiously his but.

" John what are you doing ?!" John snapped, switching off the music.

" Come on it's our song !"complained John like a petulant child.

"We don't have a song and we did have a song it wouldn't be that song !" Snapped back Jack.

" You're no fun. Sexual frustration doesn't suit you. You know I can fix that" replied John with a wink, wiggling his eyebrows subjectively.

" Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on can you please stop brooding over that guy you're pathetic."

" I wish I could forget him" replied Jack standing at the window, looking blankly at the city.

"I could make you forget him" offered John stepping behind him, putting his hands on his hips.

"No I don't want to get more frustrated" Jack replied, pushing him away.

"As if !"

"John go home." Jack replied with an icy voice going back to his staring.

"You're such a drama queen" sighed John before leaving the flat.

Jack sighed loudly. He was pathetic wasn't he ? He knew it but somehow the thought of Ianto always made shivers running down his spine. He couldn't help it. And that was the most frustrating. 'It's been two mouths. Fuck Harkness take a bloody grip !' Great now he was mourning again. He wasn't even feeling like eating. Instead he went to bed, dreams haunted by deep blue eyes looking straight at him with so much lust and something else Jack couldn't put his finger on.

* * *

><p>Jack started his day like all the others. Running, shower, breakfast and most of all... Coffee. Jack loved coffee bur ironically he was rubbish at making it 'Well you can't be handsome, talented, a great cook, fantastic in bed AND at the same time be a coffee god. No body is perfect after all' He often told himself, chuckling.<p>

He made his way out of the building and walked casually in the streets.

He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Sun glasses on, a genuine grin on his face. The perfect hollywood star look.

He loved London covered with morning lights. Contrary to most popular belief, it wasn't always raining in London. Today was a good day, not too cold, not too hot, perfect. A soft wind was running through his hair, messing it. But he didn't care. As he said he was home, and it was a good day. His gaze strolled around the street. People were walking fast, going to work. People were chatting in their phone. A man was too busy reading news paper that he didn't see the light turning red, making the drivers honk loudly in frustration. Busy streets. But somehow this rush wasn't affecting Jack. It was a good day what spoiling it with that load of stress ? And anyway how could someone get that angry first thing in the morning ?

Like that short guy who was almost barking at a young man who had hustled him accidentally. As if he had made it on purpose ! He was even bending to help him short his paper out.

Jack let his gaze running down this nice body wrapped in a well-tailored suit. Broad shoulder, long legs, white silky skin and what a gorgeous ass ! 'It looks good enough to eat' Jack though playfully smiling 'Whaou Harkness you actually spotted a man without mentally comparing him to Ianto. Maybe you're getting over him, finally ?' He though, his smile fading a little. Maybe he didn't want to forget Ianto after all.

The short barking man was just being a prat so the other just gave up and got up, brushing the dirt off his suit. He apologised one last time before turning around. Green eyes met deep blue ones. Time stopped. Jack gasped. Not that unfamiliar. Not at all.

'' Ianto ?'' he whispered, a shock expression on his face. But before he could even confirmed it was really him, arms were thrown over him and holding him tightly.

'' Jack ! It's so good to see you !'' a high-pitched Welsh voice filled his ears. He sighed happily, as he recognized it. God it'd been far too long since he last heard those strong and beautiful Welsh vowels.

'' I missed you so much'' it said whispered in his ear. He smiled.

''I missed you too Gwen'' hugging his friend slash agent back.

Then he remembered that guy and opened his eyes expectantly. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was finally going to see him again. But his flashing hope crashed painfully on the floor as he discovered that he wasn't here anymore. Phew... gone. Like he hadn't been standing there seconds ago. Even the short man wasn't here anymore. Had he dreamed it all ?

''Jack ?'' He heard Gwen's worried voice.

'' Yeah ?'' he turned back toward her, faking this dashing smile of his.

''Are you alright ? You seemed to be off'' she asked taking his hands in hers. He squeezed back reassuringly.

''Yeah sorry I thought I recognize some one''

''Okay. Are you coming in ? We need to prepare your next convention'' she tugged gently on his hand, turning to the entrance of the Boeshane Agency.

''Right''

''Oh and I need to talk to you about the party for Owen tonight'' she added with a wicked grin.

Seeing her face, he laughed.

''Okay what did you plan ? That look on your face doesn't mean something good.''

''Come on I'm not that bad'' she wailed.

''Spill the beans''

'' I hired a singer to serenade him at the private party we are throwing after the reception. Don't want to shock people with a heavy drunk Owen, do we ?'' She said, her smile deepening.

''You did what ?'' he laughed.

''What ? Me and Tosh though it might be fun an she introduced me one of her friend and he his great. I might take care of his career if he does good tonight.''

''You're right. It's gonna be fucking awesome for us. I can't wait to see the look on his face when that guy sing to him. Oh my go Mr.I-hold-my-asscheeks-well-tight-because-I'm-not-bloody-gay is gonna kill you'' he brust out giggling.

''I knew you'd agree'' she laughed with him.

''We have to film that !''

''Don't worry, I've taken care of everything, it's gonna be great'' she smiled.

''I don't doubt that'' he replied brushing out the tears he shade from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>His eyes hurt as bright light kept on flashing on his face. Hands buried in his trousers' pocket, standing in a casual pose. He didn't really like that kind of reception. Everything was faked. Fake dashing smile with fake white teeth. Fake laughs with people you were pretending to like. Even, sometimes, relationship you were faking to protect your real one. ''Just wear something nice, smile that dashing grin of yours, and be handsome as always'' Gwen once told him ''You'll survive it, don't worry''. So he did as he was told without a complain. How could he complain anyway ? 'Oh poor Jack you're so famous, people can't help taking picture of you and admiring you. Oh poor sod your life is hell really !' As id someone would tell him this. His life was great, right ? And anyway, it didn't matter, he had chosen it.<p>

He saluted the paps, as he always did and walked on the red carpet towards the entrance. Once, safe from the photographs' assault he relaxed and massaged his jaw, god if he kept smiling like that he was going to get a cramp. He spotted Owen who was fidgeting with his bow tie. An old habit he had when he was nervous. He walked to him and slapped his hands away.

''Stop it the movie is great'' he reassured him, smoothing the bow to make it look perfect.

''I'm not nervous'' Owen growled

''Of course you aren't'' Jack smiled back.

''Okay maybe I'm nervous, but just a tiny bit'' Owen sighed ''Anyway don't you have some alcohol ?'' he sighed, touching Jack's chest and hips, trying to find something to make him relax.

''Owen are you trying to get into my pants ? Not that I mind the audience of course'' Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows subjectively.

''In your dreams Harkness''

''Oh we could do what I've dreamt about last night. It might need more people though.''

''God Jack I don't need those mental images !'' Owen wailed pushing him away from him. Jack just chuckled. Being naughty was always his way to kill nervousness.

''At least for a moment you forget that your movie might be crap and that you're gonna be humiliated for the rest of your life'' Jack said with a serious tone but his eyes gave him away.

'' You suck at comforting people you know that''

''Well I can suck something else'' winked Jack.

''Stop it !'' cried out Owen.

''Please Tosh save me from that sick man'' he called a beautiful Japanese woman, walking towards them with a black dress and red high hills.

She really looked like a princess in that outfit. Her dress was a stapless one, with lace swaying softy with her step. Making her look like a dark majestic swan.

''What happening gentlemen ?'' she smiled, joining them, putting her well manicured hand on Owen's right shoulder.

''Jack is putting horrible images in my mind.'' Owen pouted.

'' Ah I see. The scandalous innuendo method to make you relax. You do know it's sexual harassment, don't you ?'' she chuckled.

'' It's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it'' winked Jack. Taking her left hand in his, and placing a chaste kiss on it, like a proper gentleman.

''Hello miss. You do look stunning tonight'' he continued, smiling friendly at her, his warm and true smile.

''That you. You're not bad yourself.'' she blushed.

'' Just saying the truth, right Owen ?''

'' Yeah, you do look incredible, Miss Sato'' the Londoner smile fondly at his friend. She kissed his cheek in response.

''Oi ! Why did he get a kiss and not me ?'' Jack pouted, looking adorable.

''Don't want to ruin your 'I'm a big gay boy' reputation'' she chuckled. But before he could replied, Gwen joined them hugging tightly Owen.

''Here the star of the day is. Can't wait to see the movie'' She said in a oh so joyful tone.

''Yeah right. Is there any booze out there ? Or do I have to stick to water while I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Humiliation is easier to swallow with goo wiskey'' he replied, sarcasms filling his voice.

''Oh come on Owen don't be so sceptical. It's gonna be great.'' They all replied at the same time, forming one voice.

They were used to it by now. Owen might seemed to be confident, always chatting up the most beautiful woman but when it came to his job, he always thought it was crap and deeply needed his friends' comfort. But with the childhood he had had to live through who could blame him ? His dad had ran away when he was a baby and his mother never had been a kind woman who would told his son she loved him and that she was proud of him. Not very easy to be confident when you are always told what you do is shite. He had worked hard to be standing here. All this fame, all this talent, all due to his work and only that. So he could be proud of himself really. He deserved it. More that a lot of famous people.

''Right guys I think we should go sit down before Owen freaked out and run away.'' Gwen joked, trying to light up the mood.

* * *

><p>They all nodded and start to walk. Tosh took Owen's arm and let him lead her to their seat. At least, THAT, brought a smile on his face. Looking back, Jack couldn't help smile at his friends. After all this time spend at turning around each other, maybe they were finally moving in the same direction, together.<p>

As they all said, it was a great movie. An awesome drama and romantic movie that had made their heart ache. Almost everybody had teary eyes at the end and surely every women had actually cried during it. Even Owen gad admitted that it wasn't too bad. And from Owen, it was a huge compliment. He never ever commented his job just to say awful things. But he was absolutely incredible in the role of a terrified fiancé, desperate to save his loved one from the claws of an inevitable death. Fighting doctors and diagnostics to make his girl's life better, happier until the end. Yeah... Heartbreaking.

But now wasn't the time for sob and grief. Now was the time for alcohol, music and a hell of a good laugh during Owen's serenade. This party was private. Only Owen's closest friends were invited. Wich consist on Gwen and her boyfriend Rhys, Kathy ( Owen's partner in There is nothing surgery can do), Martha and her husband Mickey (or Mickey Mouse as Jack liked to call him), Donna and John Smith (or the Doctor as he was called), Tosh, Jack and of course John Hart had tagged along een if he wasn't invited. He was fun when he was drunk so it was okay.

That little team had changed in more casual clothes and went to Gwen and Rhys' house. Jack was wearing a V shape burgundy jersey, tight black jeans, black leather shoes and a grey suit jacket. He was breathtaking even if he was a little tipsy.

Jack wasn't much of a drinker. So it was quite easy to get him drunk. John had often taken advantage of this but well Jack hadn't really complained at the time. Ah young and far too much naïve ha had been. But now it was over and he would never let John trick him again.

However, tonight he hadn't stick to water as he usually did, but he wasn't properly drunk though. He wanted to be as clean as possible to see the little performance for Owen. He certainly didn't want to miss that, not for the world. He couldn't say the same about Owen unfortunately. Poor sod didn't know what was coming. But it was probably for the best.

'Now was time to have a good laugh' he thought as Gwen made Owen si in the middle of the room. Tosh stood beside him already giggling.

"So this singer, is your friend?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. We were in Uni together and had the same dream. But he didn't get the same luck as me. "However he is fantastic. You're gonna love him" she sighed.

"I don't doubt that" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish I could do more to help him. But he want to do it himself" she sighed.

He was about to reply but the music started and he grabbed his phone, planing on recording the all thing. But what came wasn't what he was expecting, not at all. He froze, his arm falling back to his side.

" Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more that friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again

We're sick like animals. We play pretend

You're just like a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight"

That voice. That voice that had haunted him for weeks.

"Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are we waintin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Here was Jones, Ianto Jones serenading a mortified Owen, trying his best to hide himself. Laughs and whistles filling as Ianto subjectively. He changed the lyrics and danced around Owen. He was great, funny, talented and … beautiful. But Jack couldn't move, or even think... He was just too shocked.

"Here we go again

I feel the alcohol kickin' in

It's getting hotter

I wanna rub and ride, I wanna rub and ride

I do it every time, you're fucking me now !

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

What are you waiting for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Ianto had dragged Owen out of his chair trying to make him dance, holding him so tight, so close to him that all Jack wanted to do was to push him away from h... from Ianto. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy in his chest. He, at least, had to admit tha t Ianto was playing it well and that his voice was as beautiful as the last time he had heard it. Even if they could all hear he was trying not to laugh.

"Hush Hush. The world is quiet

Hush Hush we both can't fight it

It's us, we've made a mess

Why can't you understand ?

Whaou I won't sit for a long time

I won't sleep tonight"

The innuendos were absolutely not disguised. But this was the funniest. Inside, Ianto was so embarrassed of saying all those things in front of people he didn't know. But he couldn't stop his wicked smile from raising.

"Here we go again

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

What are you waintin' for ?

Say hello to my wild side tonight..."

As he sang the last word, the room exploded in laughs, whistles and loud claps. Even Owen was applauding him, nodding his head reassuring him before turning to glare at Gwen. His eyes were cold but his smile gave him away. As far as this had been embarrasing, he had loved the surprise. Well maybe next time, he'd prefer a woman but anyway it was funny.

Ianto turned around saluting and searching Tosh, then he froze. Just a few steps away was standing a shocked, but handsome man. Blue eyes locked with green ones. Memories flashed in his mind. ' This is him' Ianto thought 'This is him, really him'. He couldn't believe it. All those weeks trying to convince himself that the Jack he had slept with wasn't Jack Harkness. That he would never come back at The Stopwatch. That it was just a line. All this hard work on trying to forget but failing miserably. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Owen Harper and Jack Harkness were friends, it was all over the tabloid.

"Shit" muttered Ianto.

"Fuck" sighed Jack.

TBC

**Et voilà :) **

**Sorry if you liked the original song, maybe I got a little carried away. Anyway please tell me what you think about this. If you like how the boys meet again, what do you think about the tiny bit of Towen (I know it's not big yet) and what you think will happen later ? Maybe ? **


	4. Before the show

**I'm so sorry it took me that long to come up with this. I hope you will like it though. Please R&R. Sorry about the mistakes again I tried to correct them but I must have missed some of them though. Big thanks to Outerspacegirl for her gift, you should read her fic : A military coat. It's a nice Janto and I think it will please her if you tell her what you think about it, I Love it personally ;)**

**Merry Christmas **

**xoxo **

Chapter 4 : Before the Show.

Ianto groaned as his ringing phone disturbed his fabulous dream.

"'Ello ?" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Hi Ianto. It's Tosh, did I wake you ?" she asked guiltly.

" Yes but don't worry. I had to get up anymay" he replied

As much as he was annoyed he just couldn't be upset with Tosh. She was his bestfriend and had always been her for him.

Both being geeks and sharing the same dream had help them during Uni. People could be cruel when they wanted and the death of his mother had shattered Ianto. Tosh and Mark had been here to pick up the pieces at least.

"Okay. I need your help. A friend of mine is diffusing is new movie in two days and we want to pay him a little trick. We need a singer to serenade him. Can you be my life savior ?" she asked shyly.

Even if he was on the phone, he could picture her pleading eyes and her adorable pout.

"Tosh you know I don't want you set me up on jobs." he sighed.

He didn't want to have this argument again. He wanted, needed, to do it by himself. To prove his father he wasn't a failure and shut him up for good.

When he was young, his father, Ifan Jones had always been his superhero. He was a good man, a master tailor. Ianto had always admired him. They had been a family once, Ianto, his sister Rhianon and his parents. But they broke appart when his mother died. Then, Ifan had started to drink and lost his shop. Not only had Ianto lost his mother, but he also had lost his superhero that day. Ifan had became a cruel man, comsumed by grief and anger. Ianto never did enough or never did the right thing for his father. He was useless as he often said. And leaving Uni to try to become a singer hadn't help to improve his opinion on his son. Since then Ianto had never gave up proving him wrong.

"It's not what I'm trying to do. I know you want to do it by yourself. I understant, really I do. I just need a great singer and a good looking man. A gay one would be a plus. Come on Ianto do that for me please" she pleaded. He sighed.

"Come on Ianto. It's been so long since we last saw each other" she continued.

'Oh god' Ianto thought, she was using her sweet voice 'I'm so done'

" Okay" he said, defeated.

" Yes !" she squealed.

He laughed, knowing her she was probably dancing happily, wherever she was.

" Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chanted

"Only because it's you"

"Thanks ! Knowing you and that wicked sens of humour of yours it's gona be so funny"

"I'll try my best. But Tosh, only good looking ?" he asked a sly smile on his face.

" You're gorgeous, you daft sod !" she chuckled.

"Thank you"

"God you're so vain. I'm sure you'll get on well with Owen Harper" she said faking an annoyed voice.

"Really ?" He asked "How is he ?" he continued with that tone Tosh knew too well. That voice that meant 'Am I gonna get laid ?'

"Hands off Jones, he isn't gay" she replied. "And before you ask no he isn't the kind of guy who sleep with men and then say he isn't gay anyway and that it's just sex. If you try anything I even think he is gonna kick you in the balls" she laughed.

But Ianto knew her, is wasn't an innocent voice. There was something behind it, something she didn't managed to hide very well.

" Am I detecting jealousy and possesivness in that pretty voice of yours ? I think I am. Don't worry, he is all yours. You could have told me you know, given that I'm your bestfriend and all" he said laugher filling his voice.

"I'm not jealous nor possesive !" she exclaimed.

"And there is nothing to say" she continued, sounding a bit disapointed

"If he can't see how great and beautiful you are then he is a fool. And I'm gonna take an immence pleasure embarrass the shit out of him" he promised.

"Thanks. When can you come to London ?" she asked after a few seconds.

"If you want I can come tomorrow in the afternoon. I have to work in the morning then I'll be off for a few days, mabe I can spend them in London so we can hang out together ? Like in the old days ?"

"Yeah that'd be great. I have to introduce to Gwen. She is our agent. You'll see, you're gonna love her, she is Welsh as well"

"Okay, nice" he chuckled.

"I'll get you at the station and you'll stay at my place"

"I can stay in a hotel you know" he sudgested.

"Don't be daft" she smiled.

"Right so I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm sorry. I've got to go, work to do" he sighed.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Ianto."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too" she chuckled.

Ianto got up and prepared himself before going to work.

* * *

><p>Back Home, he packed his things, checking twice if everything was in the right place. He wasn't maniac really, he just...liked when everything was clean and well organised where he could find it easily. Like his DVD collection ! Alphabatised and organised by kind... and year... Okay... maybe he was slightly maniac... but well it wasn't such a flaw, was it ?<p>

"No, it's not Jones. Relax" Ianto told himself.

" Right, now you are talking to yourself out loud. Congrats Jones. You're definitivly going crazy" he sighed.

Jokes apart he was actually nervous. Tosh's friends were all famous ad talented. He didn't want to humiliate himself in front of people who could actually help him. He had to make a good impression. That's why he chose to wear a suit. He had pack his black suit with his red shirt and a black tie, maybe that was too much but anyway he took it, he would choose to wear it or not later.

He checked one last time his bag before going to bed. He was exausted but couldn't sleep like every night. He sighed retreaving the same note he looked at every single night from underneath his pillow. Why couldn't he just forget him for Christ sake ! 'Come on Ianto, stop brooding over him like a lovesick teenage girl. You're pathetic' he slapped himself mentaly before dropping the note in his nightstand's drawer and closing it. He closed his eyes and let the fatigue of the last days washed over him. Minutes later, soft breaths filled the room, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think you're gonna cause a riot by getting me at the station ?" Ianto asked, trying to see his friend through the crowd on the docks.<p>

"Don't care. I won' let you, poor little Welshman, get lost in a big English City" she said with a serious tone, though he could picture her smile.

"Oi! Us, Welsh never get lost" he replied playfully. She laughed

"Don't want to take a risk" she replied.

"Where are you ?" he asked, stepping on the tip of his toes, trying to look over the crowd.

"Turn around"

He did as he was told and suddenly his arms were full with a petite Japanese woman. He sighed happily and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. Thy were so caught up with each other that they didn't see the pap taking picture of them, a few meters away. Se stepped back and he kissed her cheek. For someone who didn't know them,it looked like an… intimate… loving gesture. She took his offered arm and they walked to her car

"It's so good to see you, you know" she said as her driver started the engine.

"Yeah you too. So what's up with that Owen?" He smiled

"Nothing" she replied, looking away.

" Tosh I know you. Come on what's up" he pleaded, taking her face in his hands.

" I told you there is nothing…he..he isn't interested in me" she looked down.

"Tosh look at at me" he ordered and she obeyed.

"If he can't see how great you are then he is not worth it. Not only you are beautiful but you're also kind and talented. I don't know him personally but he seemed to be a bit of a bastard. At least that's what we can see on magazines. If he's not yours it's maybe because he doesn't deserve you. Don't let it bring you down" he said firmly, locking his eyes in hers.

" Maybe you're right" she sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I'm Welsh." He replied taking her in his arms, rubbing her back softly.

"Right. You're not here to see me brooding. Maybe we can go out tonight. Dance, drinks, singing like always ?" She offered, pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah why not ? But what do you want to do now?"

" how about… we go back to my place, change in pyjamas, watch James Bond movies while eating pop corns and then talk about hot men" she smiled broadly.

"I think it's a good programme, back to our Uni's Sunday night. But you know it's not because I'm gay that all I like is talk about hot men you know" he chuckled.

"You love talking about ho men and how much shaggable they can be, don't deny it Jones !" She laughed.

"Yes well it's not like I wan talk about it with Mark. Surprisingly he doesn't really like hearing about me having sex with another guy" he said with a faked confused face.

" how can he not want to hear about that ?! Seriously it's the most interesting thing I've ever heard, something must be wrong with him" she replied.

"Yeah I know. I'm quite worried about him" he said, his serious tone matching her's.

They brush out laughing, holding on their stomach.

"Oh god I've missed you so much" Ianto said panting.

"I've missed you too. I wish I could have come to Cardiff but…"

"Too much work to do" he finished her sentence.

"I understand don't worry" he continued squeezing her hand.

"Maybe you could live in London" she said, smiling even if she already knew the answer can't blame a girl for holding on hope.

" I love Cardiff far too much. And I don't thing A Welshman could fit in London. And anyway, I couldn't leave Mark he would be lost without me" he laughed.

" Gwen managed to fit in just right" Tosh argued.

"She must be exceptional than"

"Exceptional in her own way, yes" she replied smiling.

The car stopped and Tosh grabbed Ianto's arm. She tugged him out of the war and tried to walk past the paps and the fans who had formed a little group, blokibg the entrance of her flat. Thankfully the security made them step aside.

"Pfiou. Is it alway like this ?" Ianto asked.

"No not really. Today they are quite exited actually. Maybe something to do with a handsome and sexy man at my side" she winked.

" as if" he laughed.

"Ianto don't put yourself down like that" she sighed, defeated.

" I'm not" he argued but she stared at him shutting up his protests. His gaze dropped to the floor.

" Ianto what's wrong ? I know you, come on, I know something is up" she asked gently.

'When did I become that readable' Ianto cursed silently.

"There is just this…guy" he sighed, sitting on the couch.

"What guy ?"

" I met him, at The Stopwatch… 2 months ago. We spend the night together. And somehow he doesn't seem to want to get out of my head" he sighed again, his gaze falling on his joined hands on his lap.

" Never saw him again" he continued.

"Don't you have his number ?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Nope. He left a note though. Saying he wanted to catch up something. As if…" he aid sarcastically.

"Maybe he couldn't come back. Maybe he didn't live in Cardiff and didn't have time to make the trip. Maybe…"

"Don't try to find him excuses Tosh" he cut her off.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to see you again Ianto" she tried to convince him.

"I think it does. But it's okay you know, he didn't do anything wrong. I juste seem to keep falling for the wrong guy." He sighed, fidgeting.

"Maybe you'll see him again, you don't know what the future hold on store for us. But for what it's worth, I'm sorry Ianto" she said, setting he hand on his. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"It's okay Tosh, don't worry."

''Come on. We have to do someting to cheer you up'' she said getting up.

''I think admiring Daniel Craig's butt whime eating pop corns might help'' he said playfully.

'' That's actually a great idea. Go settle the movie, I'll grab the pop corns and maybe I have som crackers laying around'' she said walking to the kitchen.

''Toshiko Sato did I ever tell you how much I loved you ?'' he screamed after her.

''I don't think so .'' she said smiling.

''Well now I do : Toshiko, 'I do love nothing in the world, so well as you' '' he chuckled, quoting Shakespeare.

They spend the after noon watching movies and cathcing up. It's been a while sice they last hang out together. Tosh had a busy schedule and anyway she live in London. Not really easy to see each other when so many killometers seperated them. Maybe that was why thet had so much fun when they met uo again.

They went to a night club that evenin, danced, drunk and had so much fun ? Let's say the morning after, it's had been hard to wake up. Bloody Hangover.

* * *

><p>''Hiya !'' rang a loud Welsh voice.<p>

''Gwen ! Hi.'' Tosh replied, hugging her friend.

''This is my friend, Ianto Jones'' she continued, turning towards Ianto.

'' Hi'' he smiled.

''Is he our man ?'' Gwen asked smiling.

'' Well I could be..'' he replied

'' Hum, bit of a flirt... I like that'' she winked

'' I told you he was the man of our dreams'' Tosh replied, a broad smile on her face.

'' And what kind of dreams exactly, dear Toshinko ?'' Ianto coked an eyebrow, using a low, and oh so secy voice.

''Not that kind of dreams you pervet'' Toshiko exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully.

''Speak for yourself Tosh'' Gwen said.

''Look what you've done !'' Tosh hit him again.

''Oi ! Stop hitting me like that, I can't help it if I'm your fantasy'' he replied. Gwen laughed.

''Right. Jokes appart, as much as I enjoy your company, I have a busy day. We have to make sure you're perfect for this job. Not that I have any doubt. We also have to choose the song. Come one, let's go to my office so we can talk about all that over a coffee'' Gwen said with her serious 'work-to-do' voice.

''You do know how to make people like you, sneaky bastard'' Tosh whispered to Ianto, a bright smile on her face.

''I told you, I could handle myself'' he smiled back.

At the end , Gwen had loved Ianto's voice ad they had chose the song and changed the lyrics together, between fits of incontroled laughs.

* * *

><p>'This is it. Breath Ianto. Breath. Come on. Relax. That's it. Breath in...Breath out... Why are you so stressed it's just a little performance at a small party with extra talented and famous actors, comedians and singers... Right'<p>

Saying that Ianto was freaking out wasn't exagerated. He was used to sing in public BUT at The Stopwatch with people he knew well, in a familiar environment. Not in the lounge of the Agent Gwen Cooper, well known in the all United Kingdome. What if he messed up ? What if the song was too rude ? What if...

''Ianto ?'' Tosh called.

'' In here" he replied.

He had arrived at the party an hour ago and had hidden in one of the bedroom since then.

"Ready ?" she asked with a small smile as she walked in the room .

"Er... Yeah" he replied checking his outfit in the mirror.

"Come here a minute" she said waving.

He stopped in front of her, still fidgeting with his tie. She slapped his hands away and started to untie the knot.

"Tosh I took ages to do that" he complained.

"You don't need a tie''

"But..."

"No buts." she cut him off.

"You look stuning like this, don't want you to be too formal. You're here to have fun as well, it's not just a job. I want you to meet my friend." she continued softly, undoing the fist buttons of his shirt.

"Right" he sighed.

"Relax it's going to be great" she pated gently his chest before leaving the room.

Taking one last deep breath, he walked out of the room.

"Show time"

**So ? What do you think about Ianto & Tosh's friendship ? A****bout Ianto's background ? About this chapter in general ? **


	5. Perfect

**Hey every one, I'm sorry I wanted to post that a couple of days ago but with everything that had happened in France I was a bit upset and couldn't do it. Now this is Chapter 5 : Perfect. We go back to the party ! Please review ! *I'm begging here*. And I started writing the chapter 6 so I hope I will be able to post it soon. Typing is hell :( **

**I hope you'll enjoy. **

Chapter 5 : Perfect

"Whaou Ianto it was awesome !" Tosh cried out before throwing herself in his arms.

"Thank you for doing this you're the best friend ever !" he hugged him tightly kissing his cheek.

But he didn't hug her back, he couldn't. His eyes were still locked on Jack's. Time had stopped. His breath had been stolen away from him. It was like nothing but them existited. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think and that sounded too much like a bloody over romantic movie for fourteen years old girls. The only thing that seemed to comfort him was Jack, being in the exact same state. Fortunatly a friendly slap on his back brought him back from that schocked state. Eyes contact broke and he was like dragged back into the real world.

"Jeez mate ! Great performance but let's say that if you ever try that rubbing on me thing I'll kick you in the balls, deal ?" Owen's playful voice cracked through his hears and he smiled, nodding and shaking his hand.

"Jack ? Are you alright ?" Tosh's worried tone brought his gaze back on the dashing man.

He didn't seem to have come out of his shock and his gaping, wide-eyes epression was quite cute and funny. He saw Jack gulping, coming into terms with his oh so suprising presence. Jack had spend the last two months thinking about him, understandable then. Not that Ianto would ever know this.

"Yeah" he replied with a slight hoarse voice.

"So Jack, this is Ianto Jone, my bestfriend from Uni. And Ianto, this is Jack Harkness, it's not like you don't know him yet, he is one of my bestfriends here" Tosh said, waiving at the two men.

"Yeah, I know we already met" they both said in one voice.

Owen looked at his bestfriend expression. Jack never looked like that exept when he was coming into terms with the biggest shock of his life, wich didn't happen often obviously. And sudenly, as thoughts and memories from the last weeks connected together, realisation hit him.

"It's you, isn't it ? That 'handsome and sexy Welshman' Jack couldn't stop talking about" he said, mimicking quotes with his fingers, using Jack's own words.

"Bloody hell I don't know what you've done to that man and I don't want to know actually. But hell, you must be fucking good to keep him talking and drooling for weeks." He aid laughing.

"You know he really..."

"Owen !" Jack cleared his throat, strongly embarrased.

Yes Jack Harkness was embarrassed. Talking about sex was easy for him but admitting that he had been brooding over a pretty boy was too much. When it came to feelings and emotions, Jack was just a mess, not knowing what to say or what to do to show his affection.

"Can you shut it please" he glared at him.

"Sorry" the londoner quickly apologised.

"Come on Tosh, I think I have to find Gwen and kill you both for that little prank." he said dragging a confused Toshiko away from the two men, understanding that they needed time to sort this out.

Ianto was looking at his shoes not knowing what to say. Saying that this was awkward was an understatement. He had a small smile on his lips though. Jack hadn't forgotten him after all. He had actually been talking about him for weeks. Now the Welshman felt a bit less ridiculous at least. Drooling over a one night stand for months was quite humiliating actually.

"So erm... You... You know Toshiko" Jack said and his hesitant tone made Ianto look up.

Ladies and gentlemen, Jack Harkness was actually shy ! 'Is the world gonna blow up ?' Ianto thought playfully.

"Yes" he replied, enjoying the power he had on Jack. This man was one of the sexiest block into the contry after all !

Silence took place between them again. Jack looked down, fidgeting. He was completely lost. His brain was like coton, clouds. He couldn't think straight 'Not really the reunion you expected huh Harkness' he thought bitterly. Actually he hadn't expect to see Ianto, well not in London anyway. He always thought that he would have to go to Cardiff but what if Ianto didn't remember him or what if he didn't want to see him again, what if he didn't want someting more than one night ? He didn't want to be rejected, so not going to Cardiff, even if he would have time, would spare him the humiliation. But anyway he hadn't been able to go back to The Stopwatch, to much work,to much to do. For him, the Welshman was lost forever. Even if that thought hurt like hell, that was the truth. That was what he thought. ' Well maybe this time you're wrong. This is your chance, a second chance so take it for Christ sake!' a loud voice shouted at him in his mind. He cleared his voice, taking a deep breath.

"Look" they both said at the same time again.

"You first" Ianto chuckled.

"Look, Ianto, I'm sorry. I wanted to come back at The Stoptwatch and see you again as I said in the note but too much work came into the way and then I realised I didn't give you my number nor did I get yours and I was on a dead end. So maybe, now that you're here and that I'm here too obviously, maybe, if you'd like we could grab a drink or have dinner, or even watch a movie, together ?" he managed to say all this in one breath.

" Are you asking me out on a date ?" Ianto cocked an eyebrow smiling cheekily. Even if he had that sassy mask he was like a giggling girl in his mind, jumping up and down doing the V of victory.

"Well, I do believe I am. Intrested ?" Jack replied, regaining composure.

"I'd be delighted then" Ianto replied, smiling sweetly.

Jack released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

"So ? Couldn't stop showing off my skills, could you ?" Ianto asked playfully.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing." Jack groaned.

"Jack Harkness embarrassed ? Didn't think it would ever happen" the Welshman laughed.

"And yet it did" replied Jack, looking away.

"If it's ever comforting, shuting it up about you was quite hard too. I think Mark even thought of killing me, I was driving him crazy." Ianto confessed, stepping closer to Jack.

"Oh really ?" Jack asked, looking back at him.

"Let's say you're not that easily forgetable."

"Then it means I did my job very well." chuckled Jack.

" I said 'that easily' I might have forgotten some things though..." Ianto said with an adorable pout.

" Oh no, we have to find a way to fix that, don't we ?"

"Yeah... Maybe a little reminder will do, just to be sure I got it right"

"Very Throughfull of you."

Their lips were inches apart as they had moved towards each other during the conversation. Cheeky smiles plastred on their faces. If one of them just took a step forth they would be kissing, and that thought was thrilling. It was like a bubble had enveloped them, keeping and protecting them from the out side world. It was just them, their breaths mixing, their eyes locked, their lips curled up, their bodies inches apart. They were so close, enough to feel their mutual warmth and happiness like aura spreading out of them. It was just them and it was perfect. Until...someone cleared their throat and the spell was broken.

" Well, well... What have we got here ?"

Jack groaned, he knew this voice too well. Unfortunately . John was standing behind Ianto, a few meters away, leering at Ianto's arse, a dirty smile on his face. Jack shuddered as a wave of anger and possessiveness washed over him. He didn't want anybody to look at Ianto that way and even less that someone being John Hart the tart.

It was a new feeling and it confused the hell out of him. Jack Harkness wasn't jealous nor possessive, quite the other way around actually. Usually he didn't mind sharing, "the more the merrier" was his motto. But the thought of someone, other that him, touching or even checking Ianto out made him tremble with anger.

"Intresting performance Eye Candy. But it could be better, want to practise with an instructor ? I volunteer." John said with a not so attractive tone.

Jack growled, bloody John Hart, trust him to intrude something fun and ruin it. He looked at Ianto's face, fearing he might be attracted to John. But all he saw was a blank mask and he wasn't certain if it was good or not.

"Well Jackie-boy, aren't you gonna introduce me to that sweet boy ?" John chuckled, aware of Jack's anger.

" I know who you are" Ianto said with a cold voice, contrasting with the playful and low one he had used with Jack.

Ianto didn't like John Hart. He didn't need to know him personnaly for that. He was just one of those arogant prat who thought they held the world at their feet. Well Ianto wasn't one of those groupies who would kill to have a second of their attention. And he would never become one, even less for John Hart. He had far too much self esteem and respect for that.

"Well I don't have that pleasure..."

"And you won't have it."

"Hum, it's a good thing I like sassy men or else I'd feel offended." chuckled John, stepping closer.

"Maybe you should. For my part I don't like rude men so if you could leave THAT would be pleasurable" Ianto replied.

"Oh I'm being rude ? Sorry darling I wasn't aware of my awe full behavior, please accept my apologies" John replied, curtsying.

" John, bugger off" Jack said.

"Who's being rude now ?" John smiled.

" No he's right. We were having a conversation, pretty pleasant if you ask me, before you interupted. So can you go make your little show elsewhere. I'm not interested in anything you can offer." Ianto replied with a very polite tone.

"You don't know what you're missing" John said dramatically.

"I think I can live with that lack of knowledge." Ianto replied smiling.

John was taken aback. Nobody ever dared to turn him down. He was sex on legs after all, wasn't he ? Well at least that was what he thought, along most of the British population. He would shag anything gorgeous enough; men, women, even aliens if such things existed.

That boy had balls that was certain, but he was fucking anoying. Maybe that was why John found him so bloody sexy. That and the suit.

However he had been dismissed by a boy, a kid ! And that was hard to put up with.

John grumbled some rude words and walked away. Two rejections in 2 days really stung.

Ianto turned towards Jack with a small smile but he fell off his face quickly and a frown apreared soon as he saw Jack's expression. He seemed angry and was looking at John.

"Erm...Jack ?" he asked carefully.

The said man looked back at him and his face soften. He brust out laughing, wrapping his hands around Ianto's waist, bringing him closer.

Ianto shivered. It was the first time Jack touched him since their night two months ago and it felt bloddy right.

"God that was so hot !" Jack chuckled.

"Really ? You're not upset ?" Ianto aked shyly.

"Why would I ?"

"Well... he... he is your_..._ friend... actually I don't know what you two are to each other. In papers you seem... close but then the way you just looked at him..." Ianto shuttered.

"Shhh..." Jack shushed him, pressing his finger against Ianto's lips before continuing.

"John is a jerk. And he interrupted a quite nice moment, that's all." 'And I didn't like the way he looked at you' he thought, not that he would say that out loud of course.

"Yeah you're right. Well now that he left, maybe we could start over ?" Ianto said with a low voice.

Jack laughed softly. Ah... Ianto Jones, such an interesting man. He could be shy and all cute and then, in a blink, becoming playful and flirtatious.

A few meters away, Tosh and Owen watched as the two man, talked and laughed together. Even they barely new each other they seemed so comfortable.

"Ianto told me about it but I didn't know Jack was the man he was talking about" Tosh said as Owen explained her what was happening.

"At least now I hope Jack is gonna shut it about him. I think if he ever brood again I'm gonna cut his cock, then he'll have something worth brooding over"

"Are you saying Ianto is not worth brooding over ?' Tosh asked sharply, anger slowly building in her heart.

"No ! I mean Ianto seems to be a nice guy and he is quite hot but it was one night ! One night of sex, no matter how good it was, stay a one night stand. I don't understand Jack he can have sex with anybode he'd like. And pretty much, everybody wants to shag him so why bother ? If he wants to have sex he can find it wherever he wants" he replied.

" Don't you understand ? Don't you ever understand it's not all about sex! Maybe he wants something more than a quick good shag with a stranger. Maybe sex isn't all he wants and needs like others !" she snapped then walked away, slamming the door behind her as she walked into a bedroom.

"Tosh ! Wait !" Owen called after her hopelessly

He sighed. How come, he always seemed to do or say the wrong thing with her. He knew that she was often on the edge when she was drunk or tipsy.

"Owen ? What's wrong with Tosh ?" Jack asked.

Owen turned towards the voice and saw Jack and Ianto, standing there with frowns on their faces. She mush have not realised, but Toh had snapped maybe a bit to loud and drawn people attention on them.

" What happenned ?" Ianto urged.

"What always happen I suppose." Owen replied, sighing.

" What do you mean ?" Ianto asked, he didn't understand but Jack did.

"Ianto can you please go check on Tosh, see if everything is alright ?" he asked gently.

Ianto looked at Owen ad then back at Jack.

"Okay" he said finally "I'll see you later ?" he said to Jack, unsure.

"Yeah of course" Jack smiled, taking and squeezing his hand briefly but reassuringly.

Ianto left and Jack turned back to Owen, looking clearly annoyed. He must have heard Tosh out burst, like pretty much every body in the room.

" What happened ? And don't bullshit me saying you didn't do anything ! You clearly said something." Jack growled.

" Hey don't get pissed at me I didn't do anything to you okay ! I know I screwed up with her, again. I jut said something that she took the wrong way" Owen snapped back.

"Yeah I can see exatcly what kind of bullshit you said !"

" Oh so this is what it's about then. I interrupted your soppy reunion with your damn boy and that's why you're upset. Then go ! Go shag him in a corner. I'm not holding you back here !" Owen barked .

"You know what Owen, fuck you. You can be such a jerk when you want to".

"Yeah you're right then next time don't come to me crying over the next pretty boy who will not want to see you again once you've fucked him" Owen yelled after Jack as he walked to the room where Tosh and Ianto were talking.

"Tosh are you okay ?" Ianto asked carefully as he entered the room.

"Yes, sorry for the out burst, sometimes he drives me crazy !" she replied.

Ianto closed the door behind him an crossed the room to sat beside her on the bed. She was facing the immense window, her back to the door. He took her hand in his and they stayed silent for a little while.

" So Jack is the guy you told me about ?' Tosh said a small smile on her face.

"Yeah..." he replied.

" Whaou"

"Indeed"

Silence fell again. Both thinking on their own.

"What did he say ?" she asked.

" He said he wanted to see again but he didn't have the opportunity. He... he asked me out on a date." he replied softly as if he didn't quite believe himself.

" Ianto it's awesome ! You saide yes, didn't you ? You'll see Jack is a good block. I know what he looks like on papers but he isn't what people say he is. Apart from the 'he is so handsome and funny' thing of course" she squealled.

" Yeah, he is dashing you have to give him that. A fantastic shag too" he laughed.

" Don't let him hear you say this, his head will exploded" she replied.

"And we don't want that, do we ?"

" No. He has a far too much pretty face" she chuckled.

"Who's the one flattering his ego now ?"

" As if you don't agree"

" Yeah you're right. I was always told not to lie after all." he smiled.

"Come on then, Let's have fun with that handsome and funny man, you still have to introduce me to your friends?" he continued gragging her to her feet and to the door.

As he opened the door, Jack stumbled inside and they both looked at him with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Sneaking around and letting your ears wander, weren"t you ?" Tosh said.

" Well, at least my head didn't explode" he chuckled.

"Come on, let's gave fun" he continued, taking Ianto's hand and put his arm around Tosh's shoulder.

At the end, the party had been really funny even though nobody had seen Owen after his and Tosh's argument, he must have taken a bottle of whiskey and went sulking somewhere. Ianto had made a few contact and people had promissed to call him. Gwen had offered to become his agent and he couldn't be happier.

As Jack entered his flat that night, he had a huge grin on his face. He had driven Tosh and Ianto back to Tosh's place. She had hugged him, silently thanking him for the drive and the way he had made sure she had a load of fun at the party. But then had come the best part, Ianto had kissed him. Nothing too avant-garde but it was good. Extremely good. This kiss had brought him back to their night and sent butterflies flying in his stomach.

'God you're such a girl Harkness' he kicked himself.

Though a peaceful feeling spread in his chest as he settled down to sleep, Ianto's number safely saved in his phone.

**So ? What do you think of Jack and Ianto's Reunion ? Sorry about Tosh and Owen's argument *I'm evil* but I needed a bit of tension for the next chapters and the story in general ;) I finally decided the end of the story (in my head) it was a bit blurry before, I think now it will be easier to write and post on a regular basic ;)**

**If any of you have twitter acount I would be delighted to have them, mine is MollySoho if you want it. Send me a message or Tweet me ;)**

**Please review, it really matters to me :)**


	6. Going out on a date and then some

**Again I'm so sorry I know it's been two weeks but I had a lot of things to do with school so it was a bit hard to write and then tape. This is a pretty long chapter though. I'm verry excited about this one, and yet so nervous... It's the first time I've ever write a graphic thing so I don't know if I've got it right... One of you actually gave me the idea with a review so if you have any sudgestion I'm open, I'll see if I'll use it or not afterward because I've already settled my "story line" as I named it. Sorry if there are mistakes, I try my best to correct them. **

**Anyway I really need your opinion on this guys. I'm sorry that you waited so long, I really try my best. Please don't give up on me already, I'm gonna finish this story don't worry. I don't care as long as it takes, but I won't let this unfinished don't worry, this is far too much important for me ;). **

**Please Read and review it would mean the world to me.**

**! WARNING CONTAIN AN EXPLICIT SEX SCENE ! **

** Chapter 6 : Going out on a date, and then some...**

" Do you mind if we have diner at my place ? I'll cook something, I'm not a great cook, just so you know but I can manage a couple of things. It's not that I don't want to be seen with you... Of course not... Why wouldn't I, you're funny and gorgeous and sexy and..."

"Jack, it's alright"

" I just want to be alone with you and not being interupted by hight squeals every five minutes. I just want you, all to myself"

"Then it's good because I want you, all to myself too. And I plan on using efficiently this private time with you"

Jack and Ianto had been on the phone for more than an hour now, talking about everything and anything. Chemistry just seemed to kicking in, between those two. Their first date was tonight. It was Ianto's last day and then he'll have to go back to Cardiff. Go back to his life... away from Jack... far to away from him.

Jack literally had a battle going inside of his head. One mean voice was shouting at him, saying how soppy and pathetic he was being. And on the other hand, a soft and reasuring voice was saying that he had just found Ianto agin after two long and lonely months and that it was normal that he didn't want to let him go just yet.

"I'm sure you do, naughty boy" Jack laughed.

"Well I never said I knew how to behave" Ianto replied with a low voice "maybe you'll have to teach me, punish me until I learn my lesson" he continued.

Jack gulped loudly. God, what Ianto could do to him. He groaned as a certain part of his anatomy twitched with interest. Ianto laughed when he heard the frustrated man.

" Ianto if you don't plan on having sex phone then just... stop please" Jack said.

"My My, are you pleading here ?" the Welshman replied, emphasising his accent.

"Ianto, shut up !" Jack cried hopelessly.

"Why, your stamina wouldn't take it ?"

"Ianto if you don't stop talking with that deep throaty voice I'm gonna hang up"

"Speaking of deep throating things..."

BIP-BIP-BIP

Jack had actuall hung up ! Ianto laughed laying in a comfy bed in Tosh's spare bedroom. He tried to call again but Jack wasn't answering so he thought that maybe texts would work.

"**Ianto : Come on Jack, pick up *pleading eyes***

**Jack : No ! Not when you're using that voice !**

**Ianto: You love that voice, you know it, I know it. Don't bother trying to deny it.**

**Jack: Okay I love that voice but I can't appreciate it... now.**

**Ianto : Why ?**

**Jack : Well you don't want Gwen to find me wanking in her office, do you ?**

**Ianto : I'm no so sure she would mind...**

**Jack : God you're worst than me ! You fool everyone with that innocent boyish face but you're a sex craved devil inside actually**

**Ianto: Shush ! I'm not broadcasting it, don't blow up my cover.**

**Jack :Well I could blow something else... Playing spy, are we Jones ?**

**Maybe we could take that little role play under the covers...**

**Ianto: Who's messing around now ?**

**That would be my please though, literally.**

**Jack : Ahah. You wish ! Sorry, I'm not sexting with you sunshine... Well at least not now...**

**Ianto : Why ?**

**Jack : Take off that puppy face, will you ? I can see it from here and it's not working.**

**Ianto: Really ? *bating eyelashes***

**Jack : Yes.**

**Ianto: Damn...**

Jack laughed.

"Well at least someone is happy today" Gwen said walking in her office, smiling fondly at Jack's dreamy grin. " Not messing around again, are you ?" She asked.

"Not just texting with Ianto" he replied absently, taping at his phone;

"**Jack: Sorry gotta go. Behave until tonight and maybe you'll get a ****reward. ;)**

**And take off that pout too or I'll have to kiss it off your face.**

**Ianto: Then maybe I should just continue pouting ;)...**

**Have a good day and say hello and thanks to Gwen for me please. I own her a lot.**

**Bye.**"

"Ianto huh..." she chuckled.

"Yeah we met two months ago and again yesterday."

"And I suppose you had a good night..."

"Well... yeah we slept together the first night but not yesterday. I know how to be a gentleman thank you very much." he replied dryly.

"Are you gonna see him again ? I guess you will knowing that you saved his number."

"Yes. Tonight."

"Well he must be very good then" she said sitting behind her desk.

"Why do you all think he's just a shag ?! For christ sake, am I that bad ? Why do you always think all I care for is sex !" he yelled.

Gwen was taken aback by Jack's outburst. Usually he would just reply something funny or outrageous to those kind of thing? Why was he so upset ? She wanted to apologize but he didn't let her the time.

"So that's what you all think, isn't it ? You, Owen, who's next ? Tosh ? Martha ? The Doctor ?! Is this what you all think about me ?" he roared.

"Hey Jack I didn't want to upstet you okay ? I know that you don't care just about sex , I know you, you're a good man. But you've never given us the impression that you wanted something serious. I know you had those... flings... before but... you've never said that you've had serious relationship before. Have you ? Ever had serious relationship before I mean ?" she said softly.

"Of course I have ! I'm not shagging around since I'm a teenager Gwen !" he snapped.

"Jack calm down okay ! I'm sorry. Is that why you and Owen had an argument last night ?"

"Yes" he sighed " But I don't care about that tosser. He can go fuck himself!"

"Jack you don't mean that"

"Yes I do !"

"No you don't" she smiled.

"Okay I don't but he's still a prat"

"Nothing new here" she chuckled. "So tell me about Ianto, I want to know every single detail." she continued sitting on the couch, inviting Jack to do the same.

"Well you've heard him sing... and you've seen him, he is hot" he laughed sitting beside her.

She chuckled, she had never seen that look on Jack's face, apart from when he was talking about his dog. (That sounded strange but it was a good point for Ianto). That fond epression, those tiny sparks in his eyes as he talked about Ianto. He looked like an enamoured teenager. It was so cute and yet so confusing.

"We have to call Malcom from comunication, set up a few things with the press and..."

"Gwen, no." he cut her off. "I don't want the press to know just yet" he continued.

"But I thought it was a serious thing Jack..." she replied, confused.

" Exactly, I don't want people to think that's just another affair. That he is just another notch on my bedpost. I want it to last and I know how much paps and the whole celebrity thing can messed up a relationship. I don't even know if he wants the same thing." he argued.

"Okay but we'll have to come to that eventually. If you both decide to be together, we'll have to plan things okay ? Just say the word and I'll have everything setted up" she smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"I know you mean good Gwenn and I know I'll always be able to relie on you but I don't want this to be about agent, management or comunication's staff. I can deal with this on my own." he squeezed her hand back.

"Okay" she said. "Well, work to do now" she said.

'God today is going to be a long day...' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay... the wine is in the fridge... the table is set... the pasta are ready... the tomatoes too..." Jack thought out loud, trying to guess what wansn't ready for the date.<p>

"Everything is tied up...well as clean as I can manage... Myfanwy is at Gwen's and I'm...NAKED ?" Jack screamed, looking down on himelf.

In his stressed and hurry state he hadn't realise he had jumped from the shower to the kitchen, his hair still dropping, without getting dressed and was now wandering in his flat, muttering to himself like a madman, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shit" he exclaimed, running to his bedroom, opening his wardrobe with absolutly no idea of what to wear.

He runned back to his kitchen, picking up his phone and dialling the number of the only person who could help him. Tosh. But what he didn't know, was that a well known welshman had suffered from the same crisis an hour or so ago.

Ianto had stayed, looking blankly at his spread clothes on his bed, for half an hour before calling Tosh to his rescue. He wasn't ready and hadn't packed knowing he would go out on a date with the sexiest and most stylish man of Britain.

"Tosh I need your help" Jack said as a greet.

"Let me guess 'You don't have anything suitable to wear and you're gonna look like a fool in front of the sexiest and most stylish man of Britain'." she chuckled.

"Yes that's it, you're brilliant. How did you guess" he replied his stressed brain far too slow to understand what she meant.

"Well lets say I handled that same situation about an hour ago" she laughed from his lack of deduction.

"Oh..."

"Oh, indeed" she smiled.

"Help me, please" he pleaded.

" God men, you lot are worse than women sometimes. You should wear the same thing you wore for that interview with the BBC america, last week." she said.

"The black T-shirt with tight deep blues jeans ?"

"Yes you looked awesome. And those jeans..."

"Tosh, you naughty girl, were you leering at my arse in tight jeans ?" he laughed.

"No, but I bet you want Ianto to do so" she replied laughing softly.

"Ah Toshiko Sato, you know me so well"

"That I do"

"Thanks Tosh"

"No worries, Hurry up though, Ianto is already on his way."

"Okay, thanks my little spy" he replied.

"Oh wait... What is he wearing ?" he said as she was about to hang up.

"Believe me you want it to be a surprise" she replied with a mysterious tone.

* * *

><p>'Okay, that's it. Breath in, Breath out' Ianto thought as he stood in front of Jack's door.<p>

Mr. Vanston had said that he expected him. He seemed to be a good man and Ianto had loved his suit, it was an Armani after all. The older man had let him in without asking questions and had led him to Jack's flat. In the elevator, the conversation had been brief but easy and instructive, they had talk about good tailors in town and Ianto had actually kept the names in head, just in case.

But now that Ianto was in front of the door he started to feel a bit nervous 'Come on... it's just a date...with a world known actor...right...no big deal at all'. He sighed before knocking at the door. Soon it opened and he was greeted by a very good looking Jack. The actor had a huge grin on his face, anxiety clearly readable in his expression though.

"Hi !" Jack said. 'Oh god he's gorgeous, try not to drool Harkness, you're gonna scare him off'

"'Ello" Ianto smiled. 'Close your mouth, Jones, try not to look to stuned for God sake !'

"Come in".

Ianto walked into the flat, as he turned around towards Jack he caught him staring at his arse. ' Tosh was right', he thought smiling.

The japanese woman had convinced him of wearing a deep blue T-shirt with the first buttons undone, black leather boots, black leather jacket, deep blue jeans with a small necklace and a black studded belt. She had said he looked like a Rock Star.

"You look stunning Ianto" Jack said, not at all embarassed by being caught staring. 'Only enjoying the view' he thought.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Ianto teased leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Cheeky bastard" Jack sighed softly. " Come on" he continued, leading Ianto in his flat, to his lounge.

Ianto must admit that Jack looked bloody awesome. Tight jeans... very tight jeans. 'God hi arse looks good enough to eat' he thought trying his best not to jump on Jack, rip off his jeans and fuck him against the hallway hall. Not that Jack would mind anyway. But he was looking forwards to this date. He wanted more than sex, as fantastic as it was with Jack. One night (but definitivly not one time) had been enough to see that Jack was... Talented...hightly talented.

"So how was your day ?" Ianto asked.

"Pretty good" Jack replied "We planed interviews, photo shoots, those kind of thing... What about you ?" He continued pooring wine in two glass, joining Ianto on the sofa.

"Fantastic. Spent most of the day in bed with Tosh."

Jacl chocked on his wine. "what ?!" he asked.

Ianto burst out laughing, gently wiping drops of wine off Jack's chin with his thumb.

"Watching movies and gossiping. Spent most of the day in bed with Tosh watching movies and gossiping. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't swing that way" he chuckled.

"Oh okay" Jack chuckled embarassed, soon changing the subject " Are you hungry ? I'm starving, why don't we eat?" he said walking to the kitchen.

" Yes" Ianto replied getting up. "What did you cook ?"

" Don't get your hopes too high, Jones. I'm not much of a cook. But this is something I learnt from a french friend. Fried tomatoes in olive oil with thyme and pasta." Jack replied stirring the pasta, slowly heating them up on the kettle.

"I'm sure it will be good" Ianto replied, stepping behing Jack, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Using that low voice again, aren't you ?" Jack chuckled.

"Hum..Hum" Ianto hummed, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"You do realise that if you keep doing that we're not going to eat soon" Jack said looking at their reflection in the window in front of them.

"And that's a problem ?" Ianto asked, pressing kisses on the warm skin he found.

"Well just so you know, I'm very grumpy when I'm hungry. For your own sake, maybe we should eat first." Jack said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yes maybe we should" Ianto sighed, taking a step back.

"Oh don't pout, you look like a lost puppy" Jack laughed turning toward Ianto.

"I thought you said you'll have to kiss it off my face if I was pouting..." Ianto replied with a childish voice.

"Must keep my words then" Jack replied, gripping the lapels of Ianto's jacked, drawing him in a breathtaking kiss.

"We are hopeless" Jack laughed turning back to the food.

"That we are"

They ate joking and talking about everything. Ianto didn't know why but he felt so comfortable with Jack. Not only was he at ease with him but he also felt so confident like he could have the world at his feet if he wanted. Not that he did though.

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the couch, drinking wine. The evening had been good, brilliant, but Ianto couldn't wait anymore. He wanted more.<p>

He took Jack's glass out of his hand and put it with his own down on the coffee table. Jack looked at him quizzically as he took his shoes off. The Welshman climbed on his lap, bringing his hands on Jack's face, caresing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You ate ?" Ianto asked.

"Obviouly" Jack chuckled.

"So you're not gonna be grumpy ?"

"Nope" Jack smiled.

"Good" Ianto said before kising him.

Jack sighed in the kiss and closed his eyes. His hands traveling up from Ianto's waist to his shoulder. Bringing him closer, titling his head, Jack let himself lost in the sensations. The feeling of Ianto's touch, Ianto's lips and tongue againts his. This felt so good and yet it wasn't enough.

Jack brought a hand to Ianto's face, cupping it. His other arm wrapped itself around Ianto's waist bringing him closer if that was even possible.

Everything apart from them disappeared. They weren't, Ianto Jone, coffee barista, struggling to become a singer and Jack Harkness world known actor hidding behind fake smiles and outrageous innuendos, anymore. They were just Jack and Ianto, Ianto and Jack. No mask, no playing hide and seek. Just them, it was beautiful... And incridibly hot.

They kept kissing and kissing. They didn't want to stop. They had to breath though. They both cursed the human needs and reflects in unison. Eventually they broke apart, panting for that bloody air, eyes still closed, foreheads touching. As much as kissing was enjoyable, thay had to keep going, those two months had been far too long and lonely, stoping now would be too frustrating.

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's pulse point, sucking and biting the skin he found there. Jack's left hand twisted and griped his hair a his breath hitched in his throat. His other hand lifted the bottom of Ianto's T-shirt and carressed the skin underneath it. Tracing every muscles with the tip of his fingers. He let his fingers wandered up on Ianto's back, lifting the fabric on their journey.

Even caught up with is task of covering with is lips every inches of Jack's skin he could reach, Ianto seemed to understand Jack's urge. He lifted his head just long enough to let Jack the time to take off his T-shirt completely. Then he put hi head back in the crook of Jack's neck. They were like magnets , they couldn't tay away from each other. A strange force always seemed to bring their body close again. They couldn't fight it and didn't want to.

As Ianto dropped a hand on the front of his trousers and rubbed it, Jack thought it was time to take charge. He gripped Ianto's hand stilling it. The young man looked up confused.

"Wh.." He tried to asked but Jack silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Bed" Jack smiled.

Ianto smiled back, kissing the digits but before he could lick it, Jack withdrown his finger.

"Now" he laughed at Ianto's pout. " You'd get to lick anything you want there" he added.

They laughed as they fumbled to Jack's bedroom. They couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other, making the journey quite difficult. Once there, Jack pushed Ianto onto his bed, he took off his shoes and socks, soon covering Ianto's body with his own. Their lips met again. The kisses were messier as they let passion taking over.

"Off, everything off" Ianto panted.

Jack sad on Ianto's legs, taking hold of his belt unfastening it while pressing tiny kissed on his chest. Ianto did the same, satting up, shakings hands trying to open Jack's jeans. Jack chuckled, bating his hands away doing it himself.

"Nervous ?" he asked, smiling.

"More like excited." blushed Ianto, kissing Jack's neck again; hidding his redening face there.

"Hope so" Jack cried out at Ianto bited his skin a bit too hard.

"Sorry" the Welshman mumbled kissing and licking gently the reddenin mark

.

Jack pushed him back into the mastress, taking off his jeans and pants, kissing the skin on his legs as it slowly appeared. Ianto looked back at the celling, enjoying Jack's ministration. He heard his belt fall on the floor and sharply looked down at Jack with that look that meant 'What the hell do you think you're doing ?' Jack was currently trying to take his socks off ticklishing him in the process.

" What ? A naked man with socks is not sexy" he protested. 'Ticklish ? Good to know' he thought.

Ianto chuckled dragging him back onto the bed by his belt loop. The need of touching Jack's skin was becoming urgent and that bloody dashing man was wearing far to many clothes. He pulled at Jack's T-shirt, wanting to feel his skin against his, against his lips and tongue, wanting to taste him. Jack took it off and threw it away not caring where it landed. They both tried to ease Jack out of his jeans, chuckling as the tight fabric stuck on Jack's thigh. He sat next to Ianto to take them off.

" What were you thinking when you chose those jeans ? How do you even get in them ?" Ianto asked astonished.

"Well you weren't complaining earlier."

"Yeah you're right they fit your arse perfectly" Ianto said a dreamy look on his face.

Jack laughed, regaining his previous position on top of Ianto. Taking the young man's hands and setting them on his own arse. The Welshman squeezed it, earning a soft moan from Jack.

" Feel much better now though" he said, grinding his hips against Jack's, again winning a moan as their hard on rubbed against each other.

Jack was kissing his way down Ianto's chest, stoping on his right nipple, taking it in his mouth. His left hand cupped Ianto and the Welshman couldn't supress a whimper at the both stimulations. He let his left hand settled between them too, stroking Jack through his pants. He pushed the fabric off Jack's butt, his hand finally on his tan skin.

"I said everything off, that included this too" Ianto panted, pushing down Jack's underway down a bit further.

Jack bite hard on his nipple, ignoring Ianto's demand and smiling as the young man breathed heavily. Ianto grabbed Jack's head with both of his hands. Bringing his face to his, he kisse him hard and deeply, letting go of two months of frustration.

He rolled Jack so he was on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, his body to the mastress.

"Taking charge I see" Jack said trying to seat up to kiss him but he couldn't as Ianto held him down.

"You weren't doing the right way, kissing his way across Jack's body to his crotch.

Jack was about to reply but Ianto tore off his pants and took him in his mouth, silencing any complains he could have come up with. Ianto was definitively doing it the right way.

"Ianto" Jack panted "Don't tease please"

At this stage Jack was a whimpering mess. All the sounds that left his mouth were either moans or half pronounced pleads. Ianto new he couldn't, wouldn't take much more but didn't want to stop, he was quite enjoying teasing Jack.

"More...Ianto...please" Jack begged, pulling on Ianto's hair wher his hands had tangled in minutes ago.

Finally Ianto let go with a wet 'pop' sound. Jack retrived a small bottle of lube from underneath the pillows and handed it to him. He soon complied with Jack's request. As much as teasing Jack was fun it was becoming some kind of a torture for him too. He kissed jack passionately, setting between his legs, he knew Jack wouldn't need much preparation but he didn't want to risk harming him.

Soon the room filled with loud gasps and moans as Ianto entered him.

He settled in a hard and fast pace, knowing that they both couldn't hold on anymore. Jack firmly wrapped his legs around Ianto's backside, bringing their body even closer. He buried his head in Ianto's neck, biting on the skin, moaning his name, his hands griping Ianto's shoulder. Chests and stomachs were plastred against each other, that simple friction on his cock brought him over the edge, bringing Ianto to his own climax as he clinched around him.

The Welshman fell onto Jack's chest, his head other Jack's fast beating heart. They were both catching their breaths. Jack wrapped his arms over Ianto, not wanting to let go just yet. He petted Ianto's hair tenderly and chuckled.

"Shame I was too drunk to remember how fantastic it must have been the first time, really"

"Yeah I don't know how I could have forgotten this detail" Ianto laughed, looking up at Jack's eyes.

Jack smiled, kissing him gently carressing his back, the skin where his nails had sank in painfully. After a couple of minutes he rolled his hips slowly and Ianto chuckled, kissing Jack's chest where his head was resting one.

"God you have a hell of a good stamina for a man of your age"

" Of my age ? Are you calling me an old man ?" Jack cried out.

" Well..." Ianto trailed off.

"I'll teach you ! Look what the old man can do" Jack growled.

He unfolded his legs from Ianto's back using them as support to roll them both on the bed. He settled on Ianto and started to ticklish his sides. Ianto giggled and tried to wiggle free.

"Okay Okay, I take it back you're not an old man" he said breathlessly.

"Much better" Jack laughed.

However he started to roll his hips against Ianto's again, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ready for another go ?" he asked, bringing their hardening cock together.

"I'm game if you are" Ianto panted before dragging Jack in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

><p>Later, after a third and last round of exhausting sex, they were both starting to drift off to sleep. Iato had to go though. He had to go back to Tosh's, pack and go catch his train in the morning. He looked at Jack. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and regular. He sounded and looked asleep. Ianto tried to extract himself from Jack's embrace but no sooner did he put his feet on the floor that arms were wrapped around his waist and a chin settled on his shoulder.<p>

"Were you trying to sneak out on me, " Jack asked playfully, his voice was sleepy though.

"I'm sorry but I have to go " Ianto replied turning his head to look at Jack's pouty expression over his shoulder.

"No you don't, stay. Please"

"Jack.. I"

"Stay you have to stay so you can have the privilege of eating the special and yet delicious Jack Harkness breakfast. You stay, there is no question here. I'll wear you out if I have to." Jack cut him off , kissing and sucking on his neck to prove his point.

" So I don't have the choice ?" Ianto said, setting back under the covers.

"No you don't" Jack miled, gathering him in his amrs.

"Right guess you're holding me hostage then, I can't go"

"Yes, that's it, you're my prisoner" Jack chuckled " And you're loving it" he kissed him gently on the lips before setting back against the pillows.

Ianto watched him fall asleep before setting his head on Jack's chest. He closed his eyes, sighed happily and let Jack's steady beating heart rock him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Jack groaned as his alarm clock made him jump awake. He was supprised and a bit disapointed to see that beside him wasn't laying a warm and beatiful body but a note. He looked around the room, only his clothes were laying on the floor and a coffee mug was sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up carefully and brought it to his lips, tasting carefully the fuming liquid.<p>

His eyes went wide, this was definitely the best coffee he'd ever drunk !

"Heaven" he sighed out loud.

He picked up the note and smiled as he saw it was from Ianto.

" Jack,

Sorry I had to go to pack my things and to the station.

I'm afraid we'll have to post-point that breakfast but I'm holding you to it.

Hope you found the coffee still hot, I thought you might need it after that night... ;)

We are definitively catching up Jack Harkness.

Have a good day.

PS: I hope you're not to sore and if you are...well... oops ? :)

Thanks for last night it was perfect.

Ianto J. x"

He laughed, he was sore indeed but he didn't care. It was totally worth it. He fall back against the pillows, enjoying his coffee and the thought of Ianto Jones.

Today was going to be a good day despite Ianto's leaving.

** TBC**

**So what did you think about this ? Is it crap ? Is it too fluffy ? Please just tell me I'm dying here...**


End file.
